The invention relates generally to wallets. More specifically it relates to improvements to wallets in which identification cards of various types are kept.
In recent years wallets, in addition to holding paper money, have been called upon to hold a variety of identification cards, such as credit cards, drivers licenses, insurance cards and the like. The number and varieties of such cards has increased considerably in recent years frequently compelling persons seeking, when called upon, to pull out a variety of cards before finding the right one.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a novel wallet provided with means to assist a user to, relatively easily, insert, extract and replace an identification card.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel wallet with means to identify the specific location of a wanted identification card.